Sail the Stars, Dreadnought's Skipper
by OBsesSeD MeGaTroN faNgiRL
Summary: There's a poetic side to the fearsome Sith Lord we all know and love. Set at the end of RotJ, AU though. Hinted Vader/Piett pairing. Don't like, don't read!


**_Sail the Stars, Dreadnought's Skipper_**

(A/N: My paragraphs got f*cked up by the site, so I had to throw in the Black Squadron ASCIIs. Sorry about that.)

(A/N: I know, it doesn't quite rhyme, but eh, I'm a terrible writer, so, don't whine! |D)

**|-o-| [-o-] |-o-]**

Fighting for peace and justice, aren't we?

Struggling to restore order in times of dire civil war?

Well, forget it, my love. It is too late for me.

**|-o-| [-o-] |-o-]**

'Twas the night of Endor, the night when the Rebellion went down.

Death within the Death Star, the annihilation of an entire Starfleet...

Tell me, my only friend, why do we not conquer the Imperial crown?

**|-o-| [-o-] |-o-]**

The most of our men may be dead, our ships blown to parts.

But it is a war of wits and brains, and you possess both, so, in my absence, lead us to glorious victory!

Now, the almost playful skirmish ends, and the arduous Battle of Endor starts.

**|-o-| [-o-] |-o-]**

Do not fail me again!

Thy loss would be a shame. Defend yourself!

Though, I have foreseen thy passing, the only question is: when?

**|-o-| [-o-] |-o-]**

The mere thought frightens me. Anyway, there are myriads of losses to avenge!

Won't you, my Admiral, make use of what you have been given?

Unleash the power of our Mistress, the mighty _Executor_, and blast the Rebel scum to dust! Let us taste the bitter-sweet savor of merciless revenge!

**|-o-| [-o-] |-o-]**

There is my son - my own flesh and blood! - pleading with me to return to the Light.

Oh, how naïve he is. The Light is weak. It disgusts me. The poor fool!

I embrace the Dark, and its now-undivided power floods my senses as we leave behind the monstrous Death Star - no one disturbs the lone shuttle's flight.

**|-o-| [-o-] |-o-]**

We are reunited, and soon, I sink into remembrance. I recall black-as-night armor and an olive uniform...

...the warmth of unconditional affection...

...two pairs of eyes, one blue, one brown.

**|-o-| [-o-] |-o-]**

As we arrive on the bridge, I give the order to jump to hyperspace.

The _Executor_'s massive stardrive engines flare to life with rolling thunder, eager to be put to use.

It is time to leave this sorrowful place.

**|-o-| [-o-] |-o-]**

At last, we are free! The dreadful war is won!

So, sail the stars, Dreadnought's skipper, and bring the vengeance of the Empire upon those who dare to lash out at us.

Deprived of their fleet and denied the satisfaction of reaching their ambitious goals, the Rebellion's hope has been shattered, and there will be nothing to stop us this time. 'Till all are gone.

**|-o-| [-o-] |-o-]**

We return from the battlefield in victory, and the Galactic Empire shines in all its glory within the darkness that is the Force. We find rest in the depths of space, letting the losses, pain and misery slip away.

Peace through war and war through battle; peace through victory and victory through power.

We will destroy the heart of the Rebellion, and the Empire shall reign for as long as the Old Republic has lasted. And then, the broken remnants of what once was the Rebel Alliance will be long gone, lost to decay.

**|-o-| [-o-] |-o-]**

Once more, I pledge my loyalties to the Dark. There is no need to return to the Light. There is no need to be "saved" from the Dark. Not even my children will ever be able to - what was the term? - "redeem" me.

**|-o-| [-o-] |-o-]**

_Peace is a lie. There is only passion._

I am beyond redemption.

_Through passion, I gain strength._

Anakin Skywalker is dead - no. He never existed.

_Through strength, I gain power._

He is no more than some twisted nightmare's spawn.

_Through power, I gain victory._

Anakin is weak. Pathetic. Naïve. Childish. Blinded by the lies of the Jedi. I am not him, nor will I ever be.

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

I am _not_ Anakin Skywalker!

_The Force shall free me._

**|-o-| [-o-] |-o-]**

I am Darth Vader. Dark Lord of the Sith. Son of the Suns. Supreme Commander of the Imperial Army, Starfleet and Navy. Heir to the Galactic Empire.

"Admiral, annihilate this Rebel scum."

**|-e-| [-n-] |-d-]**


End file.
